mariopartyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Archivo discusión 2:Peach Asamiya
PorFavor, Vayan con Hyrulemaster, para todas sus dudas... Estare Ausente, gracias. :D (Princesas Zelda y Peach) Hooooloooo! Bienvenidos!!!!!. Hola dejen sus mensajes , preguntas, peticiones etc de en esta pagina grax (Peticionesframe|Hola! de Amigos administradore luego lo vere) porfavor . le pido que no mas vandalisamo ni fanarts, para cualquier duda, consulten com migo directamente o con el Usuario:Frio 123, Mucchas Gracias. ¡Bienvenido! Hola Peach 112. ¡Estamos muy felices de que Wiki Mario Party forme parte de la comunidad de Wikia! Además de darte las gracias por unirte a Wikia, nos gustaría darte algunos consejos que pueden ayudarte a iniciar el wiki y hacerlo crecer: Bienvenidos al Wiki Hi!!!mm.. Princesa Peach Toadstool 22:02 18 nov 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola fundadora de esta wikia quieres se mi amiga, jajaja. bueno yo se como cambiar las imagenes de los logros pero mejor conectate al chat de esta wikia para ablar mejor Frio123 21:59 18 nov 2011 (UTC) Ok pero conectate al chat para decirte como puedes cambiar los logros Frio123 22:06 18 nov 2011 (UTC) Hola PEACH, perdón! Mi internet esta muy mal!!!!!! Bueno, sigo diciendote como..... Pero promete que me haces ADMIN....... Estos son los demas pasos: Escribir nombre de usuario en la barra que te aparece y clic en Modificar grupos de usuarios. Hasta abajo dice grupos que puedes cambiar y pones palomita en ADMINISTRADOR y REVERSOR y lo guardas y listo! PrincessDaisyFan123 22:47 18 nov 2011 (UTC) WTF?!!!! Waaaaaaaa! NO PUEDO CREERLO! GRACIAS! PERDON POR SER TAN GROSERA CONTIGO :( TE CONFIESO QUE.... SI ESTABA UN POQUITO CELOSA. CUANDO QUIERAS HAZ QUE FRIO SE ADMIN, CUANDO TU QUIERAS....... P.D: MUSHISIMAS GRACIAS PEACH! PrincessDaisyFan123 22:52 18 nov 2011 (UTC) holakike26 23:55 18 nov 2011 (UTC) Hola! Hola Peach, como tu me invitaste a participar en tu wiki........... yo te invito a participar en mi wiki Club Penguin Wiki, ¡pingüinea con tus amigos! Porfa, participa si quieres :) Tu amiguilla PrincessDaisyFan123 01:38 19 nov 2011 (UTC) 01:37 19 nov 2011 (UTC) Que vuen avanse tiene esta wiki veo que ya sabes cambiara los logros, y gracias por voloverme administrador, y por sierto en esta pagina estan algunos pasos para hacer una gran wikia Ayuda:Making a successful wiki espero que te sirva luego mañana buscamos como sera el logo de esta wiki Frio123 02:16 19 nov 2011 (UTC) Posible logo bueno como te dije ayer de que hoy iva a empesar con los logos, bueno aquie esta el primer posoble logo de esta wiki me dises que opinas Frio123 15:18 19 nov 2011 (UTC)thumb|400px Hola Peach! Te ayude un poco, hice un articulo :D Haz clic aqui > Mario Party 2 Espero que estes orgullosa, a penas voy a hacer el Mario Party 3 PrincessDaisyFan123 20:32 19 nov 2011 (UTC) Como mi deber de administradora lo hare, pero.... no se muy bien como hacerlo pero lo intentare amiga, estoy haciendo Mario Party 3 PrincessDaisyFan123 20:37 19 nov 2011 (UTC) Listo! Termine Mario Party 3! Miralo a ver que te parece! PrincessDaisyFan123 20:52 19 nov 2011 (UTC) Relax xD Claro que agrando la imagen! PrincessDaisyFan123 20:57 19 nov 2011 (UTC) Oye, ya que te ayude a crear articulos..... Me ayudas a crear articulos en mi wiki club Penguin? Ya hice el articulo de Tia Artic, Cadence, Sensei, Gary y Rockhopper. Si no estas ocupada hazlo y si no quieres no importa. Voy a seguir conectada aqui PrincessDaisyFan123 21:16 19 nov 2011 (UTC) No importa! Si estas ocupada entonces no... Oye, voy a crear Mario Party 4 y 5, ok? PrincessDaisyFan123 21:20 19 nov 2011 (UTC) Chat Pero.... Si no hay nadie en chat? O__O PrincessDaisyFan123 21:48 19 nov 2011 (UTC) Hola Peach! Ya casi termino el MP 8! A las 7:45 p.m no estare disponible........ Me voy al cine!!! :D PrincessDaisyFan123 00:06 20 nov 2011 (UTC) Hola Peach, perdon por la tardansa.... la peli duraba como 2 horas.... Se llama "EL GRAN MILAGRO", estaba llorando con esa pelicula es muy bonita T_T Esa pelicula es de Dios y tenia un mensaje fuerte y ademas bonito...... Te recomiendo que la veas PrincessDaisyFan123 05:19 20 nov 2011 (UTC) Puedo ser administrador?? Soy supermariofan46 si me haces el favor de hacerme administrador contribuire mucho. psdt: He creado Mario Party 6 y luigi. Un saludo. =) Hola Peach, ayer se me olvido poner que estaba Desconectada pero si fui al cine de veras. Como estas? Ya viste el articulo que hice Mario Party 8 Haber que te parece, no lo saque de Wikipedia, se muchisima informacion Posdata: la firma esta linda y cool... Quiero tener una firma nueva! Porfi, podrias ponerme una nueva PrincessDaisyFan123 00:06 21 nov 2011 (UTC) Claro que estoy conectada, pero estoy jugando Club Penguin, por eso no contesto rapido los mensajes PrincessDaisyFan123 02:03 21 nov 2011 (UTC) WTF?! PEACH! PEACH! EN TU PERFIL DICE QUE ESTAS CONECTADA PERO NO CONTESTAS! PEACH!!! PrincessDaisyFan123 02:08 21 nov 2011 (UTC) Oye, Peach...... Ya me voy, adios y buenas noches! PD: Deje comentarios en tu blog! PrincessDaisyFan123 02:49 21 nov 2011 (UTC) de que Peach ya te dije que a mi me gusta el dado 2, y aque terefieres que no te pregunte como los hisiste?Frio123 16:03 21 nov 2011 (UTC) Hola! Hola Peach, hice el articulo de Princesa Daisy, Princesa Peach y Mario Party 9. Haber que te parece? Como estas? PrincessDaisyFan123 18:50 21 nov 2011 (UTC) ¡Conectate al chat ahora! PrincessDaisyFan123 18:56 21 nov 2011 (UTC) Ya estoy en chat de nuevo Peachy PrincessDaisyFan123 19:15 21 nov 2011 (UTC) Logros bien Peach, tengo una idea de ponerle a todos los logro relacionados con agregar imagenes , de ponerles a todos eso los chanpiñones, pero claro primero el mini chanpiñon luego el chanpiñon despues el mega, chanpichon y haci, bueno lo ago haci? Frio123 21:09 21 nov 2011 (UTC) Voto! Claro que si voto por ti! Lo siento, ayer llegue muy tarde del paseo con mi papa, bueno..... te deje un mensaje en Mario Kart Racing Wiki. Ups, ya me voy! Solo estare conectada hasta las 2:30 p.m y ya pasaron más de 5 minutos. Bye! (solo estoy respetando mi agenda, hoy no me voy a conectar) PrincessDaisyFan123 20:35 22 nov 2011 (UTC) UNA PREGUNTA para que habrista una cuenta nueva?, no vayas a hacer que la cuenta nueva que hisiste te ayude a ganar Frio123 23:18 22 nov 2011 (UTC) Hola Peach! Te lo prometi, me conecto a las 4:14 p.m! PrincessDaisyFan123 22:15 23 nov 2011 (UTC) Bueno, Rosie ya esta mejor de su muela. Hoy la vi en la escuela mejor, como estas? Vi en tu perfil que estabas ENFERMA y DIBUJANDO PrincessDaisyFan123 22:19 23 nov 2011 (UTC) Yo le estoy tomando unas fotos a mis dibujos.... Mira estos 2 que hice ahorita, haz clic en las imagenes > thumb|left|Peachy!thumb|Daisy!Y bien, te gustan, amiguis? PrincessDaisyFan123 22:27 23 nov 2011 (UTC) WTF?! CHAT! PEAAAAAAAAAACH! PORQUE TE SALES Y METES A CADA RATO DEL CHAT?! WTF?!!? Posdata: No estoy enojada, estoy confundida! PrincessDaisyFan123 00:09 24 nov 2011 (UTC) hola hola peach tu me dijiste que podia ser adimitradorkike26 23:11 25 nov 2011 (UTC) Hola Peach, como te dije, estoy respetando mi agenda... Como te lo prometi y como lo dice mi agenda, me conecto hoy! Viernes, 25 de noviembre! '' ''Posdata: CONECTATE AL CHAT AHORA!! PrincessDaisyFan123 23:15 25 nov 2011 (UTC) Oye, ya se! Sal del chat y vuelves a entrar! A si se arregla ;) CONECTATE!!!!!!! PrincessDaisyFan123 00:51 26 nov 2011 (UTC) Holo Holo Peach, perdon.... mi Internet apesta!!!!! Maldita Rosie, no se conecto le dare su tunda. Ok bueno, perdon si me desconecte, como dije mi internet apesta PrincessDaisyFan123 04:18 26 nov 2011 (UTC) HOLA PEACH!! COO ESTAS? PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON!! PERDON AMIGUIS :( NO ESTAS MOLESTA, VERDAD? PERDON, EN SERIO, PERDON POR NO CONECTARME. HACE 5 DIAS FUI A LA PLAYA (DE VERAS, Y ME QUEME TODA ><) Y EL DOMINGO (AYER) ESTUVE EN UNA PRIMERA COMUNION Y SE ACABO HASTA LAS 12:00 P.M. PORFA, PERDON...! ME SIENTO CULPABLE! PORFA, PERDON AMIGA. ME SIENTO TRISTE POR HACERTE SENTIR MAL MIENTRAS NO ESTABA. SE ME OLVIDO DECIRTE ANTES DE IRME A LA PLAYA, PERDON, NO ESTAS ENOJADA? YO ME SIENTO MAL :( PrincessDaisyFan123 23:11 28 nov 2011 (UTC) Peach responde el mensaje de arriba :( PrincessDaisyFan123 23:48 28 nov 2011 (UTC) Gracias amiguis estaba algo preocupada, pense que estabas molesta :( Pero ya vi que no :) #''Que bueno que no estas molesta'' #''Si, fue divertido ir a la playa ^^'' #''Me queme la espalda, codos, piernas y cara ><'' #''Que bueno'' #''Como que siempre salen asuntos?'' #''Mi amiguis! Peach, Daisy y Rosie BFF!!'' PrincessDaisyFan123 23:54 28 nov 2011 (UTC) #''Ouach, me duele mucho'' #''Holo tambien!'' #''Como estas?'' #''Ouach, me duele muchooooo! (otra ves)'' #''WTF?! ROSALINA ES TU PRIMERA MEJOR AMIGA, PENSE QUE ERA YO :('' #''Tengo ganas de comer omelette'' #''Creo que me contagie de "Cara de Subnormaltitis" No te me acerques porque es cotntagioso (es broma, nisiquiera existe esa enfermedad xD) Esta es la cara de subnormaltitis, no te le acerques a nadie qe tenga < esta cara. PrincessDaisyFan123 00:17 29 nov 2011 (UTC)'' #''Okii amiguis!!'' #''Papa Loca :/'' #''Esta bien, ahora entiendo :p'' #''What? Porque borras la imagen de la "carita"? Esta chila (no chida)'' #''Carita Subnormal ^^ PrincessDaisyFan123 00:37 29 nov 2011 (UTC)thumb|left|48px'' PrincessDaisyFan123 00:45 29 nov 2011 (UTC) Hola Peach ^^ Como estas? (nunca me contestas como estas ¬¬) Yo muy bien pero me sigue ardiendo mi piel T_T PrincessDaisyFan123 04:02 30 nov 2011 (UTC) Nuevo blog, especialmente para ti Eventos (especialmente para Peach112) Enviame un mensaje a comenta para ponernos de acuerdo PrincessDaisyFan123 04:19 30 nov 2011 (UTC) WTF?! PEACH EN TU ESTADO ACTUAL DICE QUE ESTAS CONECTADA!! PrincessDaisyFan123 04:33 30 nov 2011 (UTC) Sorrys Peachy pero tengo que irme, que mal que no me contestabas :( Adiosines amiguis PrincessDaisyFan123 04:39 30 nov 2011 (UTC) Jijiji me convertiste en Moderadora del chat! ^^ Gracias, es el trabajo que deseaba, gracias amiga RosalinaStar 04:37 1 dic 2011 (UTC) Lo siento Peachy :( Olvide poner que estaba desconecta :s Igual, mañana estoy conectada. Bye PrincessDaisyFan123 04:40 1 dic 2011 (UTC) Hola amiguita, como estas? PrincessDaisyFan123 00:52 2 dic 2011 (UTC) Conectate al CHAT ahora mismo PrincessDaisyFan123 01:25 2 dic 2011 (UTC) Hola amiguis Yaz... digo, Hola amiguis Peach. El domingo me conecto TOOOOOOODOOOO el dia. Adios y buenas noches! ^^ PrincessDaisyFan123 02:58 2 dic 2011 (UTC) *El viernes (osea, hoy, obvio) me conecto a las 3:30 pm. más o menos, o espera... Estoy conectada :D!! *El sabado no estoy disponible, todos los sabados voy a la casa de Rosie *El domingo viene Rosie y estoy conectada TODOOO el dia ^^ Desde las 3:30 p.m PrincessDaisyFan123 05:44 2 dic 2011 (UTC) Lo siento, acabo de llegar a mi casa. Ya estoy en el chat :) PrincessDaisyFan123 21:58 2 dic 2011 (UTC) Peach, estoy algo ocupada descargando un programa, tu sigue en el chat como yo PrincessDaisyFan123 22:55 2 dic 2011 (UTC) Listo! Ya termine el blog!! Pero no esta completo, me ayudas? Faltaron admins, reversores, chat moderadores y burocratas. Verificalo, porfi PrincessDaisyFan123 01:01 3 dic 2011 (UTC) Este es el blog Administradores, reversores, moderadores del chat y burócratas PrincessDaisyFan123 01:02 3 dic 2011 (UTC) Holillaaaaaaaa Peaach, tengo unos problems para entrar a ese chat :P Mario&SonicFan1 03:18 3 dic 2011 (UTC) Me conecte al chat y trate de escrbir y todo eso y no pude, estab todo en blanco Mario&SonicFan1 03:21 3 dic 2011 (UTC) puues, le puse Unete al chat y nada Mario&SonicFan1 03:26 3 dic 2011 (UTC) ke t pasa? No es una ***** naranja >:s Mario&SonicFan1 03:54 3 dic 2011 (UTC) Hola Pea, estoy algo molesta contigo pero no te preocupes. Sabes porque sali del chat? Porque... OMG!! ¡¡Mi hermana me hackeo y me apago la computadora!! PrincessDaisyFan123 19:37 3 dic 2011 (UTC) Voy a llora T_T Tengo una vida dificil y pense que tu ME CONPRENDIAS. Para tu informacion, mi sister tiene un lap y me hackeo!! Yo uso la compu de escritorio y ademas, ¡¡¡¡¡estoy trabajando en un dibujo!!!! Sigo muy DESEPCIONADA, ademas, te molesta que hable de Stricknit porque TE GUSTA PrincessDaisyFan123 20:25 3 dic 2011 (UTC) Pues... #''Gracias por medio comprenderme Peach'' #''O_O Te desesperas? Yo solo un poquito'' #''Nope, mi mama no lo sabe, mi hermana lo hace por molestarme T_T'' #''Estoy haciendo un dibujo, cuando lo termine te lo enseño. No podre entrar al chat con este trabajo'' #''WTF?! TE GUSTA?! o_o Bueno, no, no hay problema que te guste'' PrincessDaisyFan123 20:32 3 dic 2011 (UTC) Okii, entonces... ¿mejores amigas otra ves? PrincessDaisyFan123 20:45 3 dic 2011 (UTC) #''Okii, amiguis (BFF!)'' #''No volvera jamas, pero Fer se quedo con la ilusion O_O Me encargo ponerle los Endings de M y L ¬¬'' #''M*****a sea!! El dibujo no me sale bien D:'' PrincessDaisyFan123 20:56 3 dic 2011 (UTC) Honestamenet no. Falta un DETALLASO PrincessDaisyFan123 21:08 3 dic 2011 (UTC) Ya termine el dibujo, solo me faltan los detalles en los ojos ^^ PrincessDaisyFan123 21:46 3 dic 2011 (UTC) He aquí mi dibujo!! Espero que te guste!! PrincessDaisyFan123 22:05 3 dic 2011 (UTC)thumb|280px ¡¡¡¡¡¡PEACH!!!!! Esta listo mi dibujo, dime tu opinion sobre el :) PrincessDaisyFan123 22:23 3 dic 2011 (UTC) Peach, curiosiaba tu perfil y esa galeria de Peach tiene 2 fotos con Mario Partys equivocados. Para que lo arregles, te dejo las fotos correctas y los nombre de los Partys PrincessDaisyFan123 22:44 3 dic 2011 (UTC)thumb|148px|Mario Party 6thumb|left|Mario Party 5 De nada, es un gusto poder avisar a los usuarios cualquier cosa. Enseguida veo tu video, por cierto, el latoso y ****** de Fer quiere que te registres en su tal wiki Wiki_Red_de_Noticias_de_Mario_Sonic. A mi ya me hizo ADMIN, pidele si te hace administradora o reversora PrincessDaisyFan123 23:02 3 dic 2011 (UTC) Oyes, esta genial el video!!! Pregunta, como ***** hago para grabarme jugando? (para que solo sea vea la pantalla) PrincessDaisyFan123 23:14 3 dic 2011 (UTC) WTF?! PORQUE NO CONTESTAS?! PrincessDaisyFan123 23:39 3 dic 2011 (UTC) Voy a jugar con mi perrita, estoy aburrida PrincessDaisyFan123 23:42 3 dic 2011 (UTC) Ya estoy conectada, agregue cosas nuevas a mi perfil (hasta mero abajo) PrincessDaisyFan123 19:52 4 dic 2011 (UTC) Peach, acabo de salir del chat. Es urgente, ya casi viene Rosie y la tengo que recibir! Adios! Al ratito me conecto, adios! xoxoxoxo PrincessDaisyFan123 21:35 4 dic 2011 (UTC) Hola Peach, soy Daisy. Adivina quien esta en mi casa? Rosalinaaaa! PrincessDaisyFan123 22:16 8 dic 2011 (UTC) WTF?! PORQUE ESTAS ENOJADA CONMIGO?! YO NO TE HICE NADA, ES ACASO PORQUE NO ME HE CONECTADO? NO HE TENIDO TIEMPO T_T Y ADIVINA? ROSIE ESTA EN MI CASA PrincessDaisyFan123 22:31 8 dic 2011 (UTC) Por que estas enojada con Dai? Yo estoy en su casa RosalinaStar 22:46 8 dic 2011 (UTC) Hola Pea te paso a Daisy. Hola Peach, ay... En serio? Una Daisy detu escuela? Bueno, ya subi de animo, QUE BUENO QUE NO ESTAS ENOJADA CONMIGO. Bueno, Rosie quiere jugar Wii :P OK, adios amiguis. A lo mejor mañana me conecto YO SOLA. Adios Peach, se despiden Dai y Rosie para jugar Wii :P RosalinaStar 23:30 8 dic 2011 (UTC) Re Peach acabo de crearle una pagina de facebook a esta wiki, segun a la pagina de ayuda dara mas popularidad a la wiki, esta es la pagina de facebook http://www.facebook.com/pages/Mario-Party-Wiki/318906488134593?sk=wall claro que me falgo cosas 21:13 11 dic 2011 (UTC)Frio123 Tableros Necesito saber si estas de acuerdo con lo de los nombres de los tableros, dijiste que si y que no (o al menos eso entendi), asi que no se si aceptas o no. Si aceptas, para comenzar a editar cuanto antes. The Legend of Zelda. 22:41 11 dic 2011 (UTC) RE En caso de que solo pusieramon en ingles los que no sabemos su nombre en español, se vería mal que unos estuvieran en español y otros en ingles. The Legend of Zelda. 23:30 11 dic 2011 (UTC) RE Si, estare disponible, no tengo muchos proyectos actualmente y me parece muy interesante el tema del Wiki (porque AMO todos los Mario Party) The Legend of Zelda. 23:50 11 dic 2011 (UTC) Creo que exagere con ´´AMO´´ Yo acabo de cumplir 14. The Legend of Zelda. 00:08 12 dic 2011 (UTC) Plantilla Aqui esta la plantilla. Ejemplo: --'The Legend of Zelda.' 00:49 12 dic 2011 (UTC) RE 1. No se me ocurre que ponerle. 2. No se, solo se me ocurrio que asi quedaria bonito. 3. Estoy trabajando en ello PD: Si quieres si te enseño, pero otro dia. PD2: Porque no te conectas en el chat, para no tener que andar mandando tantos mensajes. Bueno, yo me tengo/tuve que ir. La plantilla es : http://es.marioparty.wikia.com/wiki/Plantilla:Videojuego Por ultimo, de que parte de Mexico eres, para saber tu zona de horario. Riiiiiing! Riiiiiiing! Quien habla? DAISY!! Supongo que JAMAS ME VOLVERAS A HABLAR SOLO PORQUE NO ME CONECTE ¬¬PrincessDaisyFan123 02:43 12 dic 2011 (UTC) Re ok peach trata de conectarte hoy como a las 4:00 en el chat de la wiki para darte la contraseña , y si porcasualidad si tienes una face propio tuyo dale me gusta a esta paginahttp://www.facebook.com/pages/Mario-Parti-Wikia/142291435879282?sk=info ya que es la pagina oficial de face de esta wiki, y respecto a lo otro se me a pasado , el prinsipio son mi mejor amigo y despues se van con otros tipos y no te vuelven a hablar masnuca, y al final terminas odiandolos Frio123 18:00 12 dic 2011 (UTC) Huso Horario Yo soy de 120 (Baja California) The Legend of Zelda. 22:36 12 dic 2011 (UTC) ¡Riiiiing!: #''Daisy: ¿Quien habla? ¿Peach?'' #''Peach: Hola Daisy, como estas?'' #''Daisy: Bien'' #''Peach: Recibiste mi mensaje?'' #''Daisy: Si, bueno... What the...? Dices que: Quieres volver a ser mi BFF?'' #''Peach: Am, pues si. Eso decia el mensaje'' #''Daisy: Claro amiguis. Seamos BFF otra vez. Te lo pido, que no vuelva a pasar esto, ¿ok? No más peleas'' #''Peach: Si. Ok amiga Dai :)'' #''Daisy: Si. Ok amiga Pea :)'' #''Peach & Daisy: BFF!!'' thumb|left|331px|BFF!!''Postada: WTF?! Tu firma es HERMOSA!! Puedo tener una asi? (obvio, no del mismo color) Plis.. Si, si, si, si, si...? PrincessDaisyFan123 00:28 13 dic 2011 (UTC) Nopi, tu firma no. Yo quiero tener mi propia firma, tu podrías hacerlmela? Si aceptas, ahorita te digo como la quiero :) Graxias PrincessDaisyFan123 00:39 13 dic 2011 (UTC) Acabo entrar al chat PrincessDaisyFan123 00:41 13 dic 2011 (UTC) Firma *USUARIO: 'LO QUE QUIERES QUE DIGA *DISCUSION: LO QUE QUIERES QUE DIGA' Re Peach hay un problema, que pasa con la cuenta del face de la wiki no puedo entrar, dice que me contraseña no es la correcta, sera que estoy equivocado en la clave o es que tu la cambiaste Frio123 18:41 13 dic 2011 (UTC) Re no importa dejalo haci Frio123 23:27 13 dic 2011 (UTC) ¡Hey Peachy! ¿Cómo estás? Adivino, tienes semana de examenes en tu escuela, ¿cierto? Igual yo. 'Princess' '''Daisy' 01:56 14 dic 2011 (UTC) Horlaa Mario&SonicFan1 02:30 14 dic 2011 (UTC) Si, bueno... Mañana a las 3:00 p.m. Una cosilla, ¿te gusta mi firma? Princess Daisy Re Hola peach, tengo una idea pero no se si te guste, quetal si pones el logo de esta wiki en versión de navida que dices? Frio123 Giova 20:01 14 dic 2011 (UTC) Re si ok trabajare en eso solo que hay un pequeño detalle, que no se poner el logo en la wiki Frio123 Giova 23:15 14 dic 2011 (UTC) Sencillo Es facil es similar a la de las firmas solo has esto. *Si es en la discución dale en el boto editar, ponlo arriva de todos los mensajes lo que esta escrito en la proxima pagina Traductor de Google *Si es en el perfil dale en editar perfil, y repite el proceso de poner eso arriva de todo Bueno y eso es todo Frio123 Giova 23:58 14 dic 2011 (UTC) Plantilla Aquí está la plantilla: *Plantilla:Consola *Ejemplo: Aleyuya Aleyuya, mañana son los ultimos exames. Sorry, dos dias atras que te prometi conectarme, no pudo :( Tenia que estudiar y eran demasiados examenes. Bueno, mañana son los ultimos examenes, a lo mejor me conecto el sábado. Hoy estare conectada un ratito PrincessDaisyFan123 21:24 15 dic 2011 (UTC) SLEEPOVER! Sabes? Hace dos meses yo tuve una pijamada (Sleepover) e invite a Rosie y a otras amigas. WTF!? TU YA SALISTE DE LA ESCUELA? Uuh, yo voy a salir este Martes T_T Bueno, que tal la firma? Princess Daisy 21:38 15 dic 2011 (UTC) No tengo muchas ganas de conectarme al chat, otro dia.... Repito, te gusta mi Firma? La tuya esta genial, mira la de Rosie en su perfil Princess Daisy 22:16 15 dic 2011 (UTC) ytilizas? Quisiste decir Utilizas o que? Princess Daisy 22:21 15 dic 2011 (UTC) Mmm, bueno. Ya le viste su perfil a Rosie? Puso al español lo que dice Rosalina en 3 Little Princesses cuando conoce a P & D Princess Daisy 22:49 15 dic 2011 (UTC) En serio? Sabes algo, tu también empiezas a caerme..... CHANCHANCHANCHAAAN! Super bien :) (jajaj, me da risa lo de CHANCHANCHAN) Bueno, mira mi Cuenta de Emergencia en caso de un hacker, aun no tiene nada porque no me han hackeado Princess Daisy 23:05 15 dic 2011 (UTC) Bueno. Ya me voy a estudiar. Deseame suerte en estos últimos examenes, yo te deseo suerte en tus vacaciones! :D Princess Daisy 23:36 15 dic 2011 (UTC) Holo! Princess Daisy 21:34 16 dic 2011 (UTC) Plantilla Jaja. No hay problema, yo me encargo de las plantillas. El problema es que es difícil dar a entender lo que tienes que hacer si no estas explicándole directamente a la persona, es muy complicado hacer una guía de edición de formato, pero no te preocupes, yo me encargo. --''The Legend of Zelda.'' 19:54 17 dic 2011 (UTC) Que?! Que?! Que pasa Peach?! Princess Daisy 22:48 17 dic 2011 (UTC) Logo navideño Hola peach losiento por la demora y tambien porque el logo que hise es algo pequeño Logo Navideño Este es el logo pero lamento el tamaño, pero creo que le hare una modificaciones, pero por lo tan thumb to este, espero que te guste y te sirva Frio123 Giova 02:22 18 dic 2011 (UTC) Holaaa! Sabes, tengo unas imagenes de la SLEEPOVER. Mira, la mejor es la de BAKE A CAKE!!! Princess Daisy 05:05 19 dic 2011 (UTC) thumb|256pxthumb|left|232px Ah... yeah.... SLEEPOVER!! More photos! :D Princess Daisy 05:19 19 dic 2011 (UTC) SLEEPOVER!.PNG Let´s to the Candy Mountain!!.PNG|Let´s go to Candy Mountain!! WTF! Daisy and Peach are crazy!!.PNG Hola Peach, ¡te solicito en mi sección "Plantillas"! Gracias Princess Daisy 06:48 19 dic 2011 (UTC) Re Peach como hisiste para que esas imagenes que susbiste se movieran'Frio123' Giova 19:40 19 dic 2011 (UTC) OH MY GOD!! En serio? Te quedaras Todo el dia?! YAY! Yo igual, mi QUERIDA Peachy! :D Princess Daisy 20:30 19 dic 2011 (UTC) Nooo, ¡¿quien te dijo eso?! Puedo adivinar, Sirivof... cierto? Lo sabia.. Nop, aun no cumplo 12... falta un poco :D Princess Daisy 20:38 19 dic 2011 (UTC) ATENCION; No estoy enojada contigo.... Sali del chat porque no queria empezar a pelearme contigo. Prometimos no pelearnos nunca más :S Porfa, no peleemos :( '''Princess Daisy 20:58 19 dic 2011 (UTC)' Sipi. Pero aun asi, no peleemos! T_T 'Princess' 'Daisy' 21:06 19 dic 2011 (UTC) Si, bueno.... me dice Fer qe: Alme, quiero una firma. Andale, si? puedo tener una? porfi, y prometo contribuir en la wiki de tu amiga Peach. Si, please? Plis, plis.... Y luego en mi mente: (GYAAAAAAA!! FERNANDO, ¡te voy a *****! ¡Mocoso! Deja de dar lata, niño pequeño. Podria ser que te haga una firma pero lo consultare con Peachy :/) Y que dices? El "mocoso" y "latoso" puede tener su tal "firma"? ¬¬'Princess' 'Daisy' 21:12 19 dic 2011 (UTC) #Tiene 12 años, los cumplio este año en agosto #Nope, no esta en mi casa. Ayer dijo eso y dijo que te dijera ¬¬ #Es bien latoso Fer, verdad? Pero lo sigo queriendo como familiar/primo, es obvio #Ok, se lo dire :p 'Princess' 'Daisy' 21:24 19 dic 2011 (UTC) Si, eso dijo él O__O De hecho, esta conectado. Oye, iba a estar conectaa todo el dia pero... ¡LA EMOCION ME PRESIONA! Te dire las razones: #Me compraron MP8 de repuesto porque se me descompuso el otro MP8 que tenia... Y ME DIERON GANAS DE JUGAR O_O Hace mucho que ya no juego T-T #Quiero que ya sea navidad #Te pondras triste... El miercoles, a las 7:30 a.m (OH MY GOD! O_O), voy a ir de vacaciones a... GYAAA! Voy de vacaciones a Estados Unidos :D E-S-T-O-Y M-U-Y E-M-O-C-I-O-N-A-D-A! #Lo siento dejarte sola sin tu amiguis Daisy, querida... :( Quien hablara contigo ahora? No se si mi hermana me quiera prestar su lap alla T-T Pos, bueno... deseame suerte en mi vuelo Peachy #Adios amiguita :( 'Princess' 'Daisy' 22:27 19 dic 2011 (UTC) holaaaa! ::D Mario&SonicFan1 23:01 19 dic 2011 (UTC) voy a extrañar mucho a almendra :,( Mario&SonicFan1 23:04 19 dic 2011 (UTC) Peach! Estoy en Estados Unidos. Por favor, lee la nota que esta en mi perfil. Bye 'Princess' 'Daisy' 06:22 21 dic 2011 (UTC) Urgencia Umm... Peach, ¿qué ocurre?¿por qué la urgencia? PD: Lamento haberte respondido tarde, pero estaba de vacaciones y no tenía internet. --'The Legend of Zelda.' 03:35 29 dic 2011 (UTC) Plantilla Aquí está la plantilla. *Ejemplo: Al final le cambie el diseño, si prefieres el otro sólo dímelo. Imágen de Wiki Aliada Hola Peach 112. ¿Que tal si pones esta imágen como Wiki Aliada a tu página de Inicio de la Wiki?: thumb|left|352px|¿Que te parece? A, ¿y que te parece si pongo esta imágen al Inicio de Mi Wiki? thumb|left|332px Maestro DeDeDe 22:49 29 dic 2011 (UTC) Ok, la imágen es aceptable, pero horita estoy ocupado haciendo mi Portada de mi wiki. Estará lista en cuanto pueda. Maestro DeDeDe 00:16 30 dic 2011 (UTC) Si acepto ser tu amigo en las 3 wikis. Maestro DeDeDe 00:30 30 dic 2011 (UTC) Y ya te envié mi imágen esta junto a la tuya en la página de discución. Maestro DeDeDe 00:30 30 dic 2011 (UTC) Holis:) FlopiSega 00:34 30 dic 2011 (UTC) :D encontre fotos de otras Party ademas va a salir el nuevo Mario Party 9 (soy muy fan de Mario ademas de Sonic) FlopiSega 00:38 30 dic 2011 (UTC) Soy de Argentina, conosco a Alme porque ella y yo nos conocimos en Sonic News Network (en ingles) y ella me dijo que su nombre era Almendra y que le gustan que le dije que yo me llamo Florencia y que me gusta que me digan Flopii,Flor o Flore :) soy miebra de Sonic News Network porque llevo muchas ediciones llevo 2,350 y quiero mas :) FlopiSega 00:58 30 dic 2011 (UTC) Y tu como la conociste? FlopiSega 01:12 30 dic 2011 (UTC) ¡Portada lista! Hola Peach. La portada de mi Wiki está lista. Mirala aqui. Maestro DeDeDe 01:16 30 dic 2011 (UTC) Una pregunta donde creo paginas necesitamos una de Toadette,Birdo,Blopper y algunos mas FlopiSega 01:17 30 dic 2011 (UTC) Hey Peach una pregunta donde hiciste tu logo de tu Wiki necesito uno. Y también el favicon. Maestro DeDeDe 01:22 30 dic 2011 (UTC) Hola Peach, mira la Portada de mi Wiki está mejorada. Maestro DeDeDe 19:44 30 dic 2011 (UTC) Portada Peach, yo he hecho la portada, ¿qué te pareció? --'The Legend of Zelda.' 21:07 30 dic 2011 (UTC) Hola Peach 112, ¡mira mi nueva página de Usuario en New Super Mario Wiki, la renove completamente! Maestro DeDeDe 21:15 30 dic 2011 (UTC) RE Gracias por el puesto, y... muy bien, Peach, tus razones tendrás para estar inactiva. Solo tengo una pregunta, ¿si regresarás? ¿o no? --'The Legend of Zelda.' 21:15 30 dic 2011 (UTC) De acuerdo, ya entendí. --'The Legend of Zelda.' 21:21 30 dic 2011 (UTC) Hey Peach, muchas cosas: *En tu página de Usuario agregame como amigo, mi idolo de Mario es Koopa. *Mira mi zona de prubebas puedes agregarlo a la Portada. Rey dedede (DreamLand) (Pop Star) 22:12 30 dic 2011 (UTC) Hey Peach mira mi Wiki está Totalmente remodelada le añadí un Logo y más. Rey dedede (DreamLand) (Pop Star) 18:30 31 dic 2011 (UTC) A, y otra cosa... ¿Como hiciste para tener chat? Rey dedede (DreamLand) (Pop Star) 18:31 31 dic 2011 (UTC) Hey gracias.Rey dedede (DreamLand) (Pop Star) 21:09 31 dic 2011 (UTC) RE OK, aquí te espero. --'The Legend of Zelda.' 03:03 5 ene 2012 (UTC) hola ¿que hay? hola soy nueva en la wiki te queria preguntar... ¿aqui puedo poner cualquier informacion de todos los mario party o de algunos? estaba pensando en poner algo pero despues no quize por que siento que estaria mal poner algo de mario party 8 o el 9... bueno bye Kirby2390 19:38 8 ene 2012 (UTC) Peachy, soy yo! Tu amiga Daisy ya volvio! 'Princess' 'Daisy' 21:23 10 ene 2012 (UTC) Hola Peach :D 'Princesa Zelda (Sheik)' 21:44 11 ene 2012 (UTC) Hola Peach como estas? [[User:FlopiSega|'FlopiSega']] [[User talk:FlopiSega|'I love Cream!]] 00:18 17 ene 2012 (UTC) hola peach ¿tu sabes que hace el moderador del chat? en otra wiki de un amigo mio me hizo moderadora del chat pero... no se que hace exactamente eso ¿tu sabes que hace? Kirby2390 22:44 17 ene 2012 (UTC) gracias hola gracias por decirle a daisy que quiero ser su amiga por cierto ¿tu sabes que hace el burocrata y el moderador del chat? pienso que el baneado del chat es que no puede entrar ¿no? yo tambien tengo una wiki pero y quize convertir a alguien de mis amigos en burocrata o en el moderador del chat ya que tengo varios administradores pero... menuda sorpresa no se que el moderador del chat ni el burocrata ¿tu sabes? Kirby2390 23:56 18 ene 2012 (UTC) ok ok muchas gracias y bueno... si quieres puedo ser moderadora del chat bye. Kirby2390 00:02 19 ene 2012 (UTC) guau guau gracias tratare de estar siempre en el chat de tu wiki y ver el lenguaje de todos aunque tenga otra y si si tengo una wiki para mi mas bien mia jeje... Kirby2390 00:05 19 ene 2012 (UTC) lamentablemente es de kirby si me gusta mario pero me gusta mas kirby no te obligo pero si sabes de kirby si quieres puedes unirte por cierto estoy en el chat si quieres hablar http://es.habilidadesdewikirbypedia.wikia.com/?redirect=no Kirby2390 00:12 19 ene 2012 (UTC) Re hola Peach se que no he vuelto a hacer nada en esta wiki, pero a lo que vengo a decirte que si medas permiso para crear nuevos tipos de logros relacionados con hacer ediciones en Casillas paginas y Tableros paginas, espero tu respuesta '''Frio123 Giova 18:03 19 ene 2012 (UTC) Re Listo Peach , hise 2 nuevos grupos de logros relacionado con la edicion de Casillas paginas y Tableros paginas, hise prinsipalmente eso para que traten de editar mucho las paginas con esas categorias para ganar esos logros, pero agregue 2 nuevos grupos de logros relacionados con la edicion de Mario Party Saga y Juegos paginas, lo hise con el proposito de que todos octengamos mas puntaje Nota= ayudame a cambiarles la imagen a eso logros para que se diferencien entre si Frio123 Giova 02:20 20 ene 2012 (UTC) ................ han cambiado tu wiki de forma horrible... Kirby2390 02:47 20 ene 2012 (UTC) Ok Ok peach pero aun desconfio de el Frio123 Giova 02:04 21 ene 2012 (UTC) Bueno, pero como es eso de que te utiliso Frio123 Giova 02:11 21 ene 2012 (UTC) Peach, por favor... Perdi mi rango de ADMIN. Hazme ADMIN de nuevo, plis.... Princesa Daisy Archivo:icyfox44.gif 05:48 21 ene 2012 (UTC) Uff, gracias Peachy. Al fin otra vez administradora :D Estoy aburrida, que cuentas? Princesa Daisy Archivo:icyfox44.gif 18:17 21 ene 2012 (UTC) WTF?! Peach, ya no quieres hablar conmigo? Te envio mensajes y no los contestas :( Que pasa? Princesa Daisy Archivo:icyfox44.gif 18:29 22 ene 2012 (UTC) Mmmm.... Pues, bueno. Me voy a jugar :P Princesa Daisy Archivo:icyfox44.gif 18:32 22 ene 2012 (UTC) Re Hola peach hay nuevas noticias logre conseguir una alianza con la wiki de SmashPedia y losiento por no decirte antes , pero lo que cuenta es que ya esta echo y espero que atraiga nuevos usuario Frio123 Giova 22:56 22 ene 2012 (UTC) Hola Peach me dirias que paginas necesitarian mas informacion si quieres puedo ayudarte :) [[User:FlopiSega|'FlopiSega']] [[User talk:FlopiSega|'I love Cream!']] 00:07 26 ene 2012 (UTC) No,no escuche de ese proyecto [[User:FlopiSega|'FlopiSega']] [[User talk:FlopiSega|'I love Cream!']] 00:11 26 ene 2012 (UTC) Ok ;) si quiero entrar al chat cuantas ediciones y mainspace tengo que tener? y cuantos tengo? [[User:FlopiSega|'FlopiSega']] [[User talk:FlopiSega|'I love Cream!']] 00:14 26 ene 2012 (UTC) Ok :) [[User:FlopiSega|'FlopiSega']] [[User talk:FlopiSega|'I love Cream!']] 00:23 26 ene 2012 (UTC) A si estoy ayudando en el Proyecto Tableros (aunque recien empiezo) :) [[User:FlopiSega|'FlopiSega']] [[User talk:FlopiSega|'I love Cream!']] 00:24 26 ene 2012 (UTC) Aqui esta lo puse con lo colores del dia de San Valentin si no te gusta lo cambio [[User:FlopiSega|'FlopiSega']] [[User talk:FlopiSega|'I love Cream!']] 02:42 26 ene 2012 (UTC)thumb|400px Hola Peach 112, mándame los 2 logos a mi Discusión, ¿Ok? Rey dedede (DreamLand) (Pop Star) 17:40 26 ene 2012 (UTC) Ok pero no te olvides de los 2 Logos de mi Wiki ;) Rey dedede (DreamLand) (Pop Star) 22:48 26 ene 2012 (UTC) 250x65 píxeles, solo .png y que todas las letras esten rosadas más corazones. Rey dedede (DreamLand) (Pop Star) 22:51 26 ene 2012 (UTC) Y asegurate de que no tenga fondo blanco como el tuyo (deberías arreglar eso). Pero alfín es san valentin. Rey dedede (DreamLand) (Pop Star) 22:56 26 ene 2012 (UTC) No se ve tan Femenino debido al fondo naranja, pero mejor hablemos en el chat. Rey dedede (DreamLand) (Pop Star) 23:03 26 ene 2012 (UTC) Ok :) [[User:FlopiSega|'FlopiSega']] [[User talk:FlopiSega|'I love Cream!']] 23:44 26 ene 2012 (UTC) Permiso tepido otro permiso para ver si me dejas personalisar el mensaje de bienbenida'Frio123' Giova 18:07 27 ene 2012 (UTC) No puede ser que no sepas, el mensaje de bienbenida es cuando le llaga un mensaje diciendo, Hola gracias por tu edicion en usuario Peach 112 por favor si tienes alguna duda dejame tu mensaje en mi discucion, es eso el mensaje de Bienbenida Entonses si lo puedo hacer o que? Frio123 Giova 01:40 28 ene 2012 (UTC) peach ya hise lo de el mensaje de bienvenida pero hay algo que le falta pero despues lo termini bueno este es http://es.marioparty.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user, PEACHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ESTAS CONECTADA? Princesa Daisy Archivo:icyfox44.gif 06:12 28 ene 2012 (UTC) Spotlight Sabes Peach no es necesario llegar a 100 paginas para crear el Spotlight solamente se puede hacer eso en esta pagina http://es.marioparty.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Mario_Party:Spotlight Frio123 Giova 15:00 28 ene 2012 (UTC) Peach! WTF?! POR QUE NO CONTESTAS :( TENGO UNAS COSAS QUE DECIRTE: #Por qué no contestas mis mensajes? #Estás enojada conmigo? Qué te hice? #Tengo una idea... dime Alme y yo te digo Yaz #WTF?! Ves la serie Sonic X?! Yo la amo :D #Contesta, por favor... :( Princesa Daisy Archivo:icyfox44.gif 21:11 28 ene 2012 (UTC) Ah.... Ok. Oye, ¡qué lindo diseño de San Valentin! Mira el diseño de San Valentin de M & S Wiki (haber si te gusta). Pues.... WTF?! Te gusta Sonic X :D Princesa Daisy Archivo:icyfox44.gif 21:27 28 ene 2012 (UTC) NO. No te bloquearé :) Mi hermana si huele a CACA. Jaja xD Princesa Daisy Archivo:icyfox44.gif 21:31 28 ene 2012 (UTC) Cual capitulo viste? Yo "Tu puedes Tails" y "Llamada Cosmica". Princesa Daisy Archivo:icyfox44.gif 21:38 28 ene 2012 (UTC) ¡Genial! En este momento veo el Capítulo 27: Caos Puro en YouTube. Princesa Daisy Archivo:icyfox44.gif 21:49 28 ene 2012 (UTC) ¿No crees que se vería mejor la pagina si el color de la pagina fuera blanco, ya sabes, para que no se mire el fondo blanco del logo? The Legend of Zelda. 02:08 29 ene 2012 (UTC) Hola Peach losiento por desconeptame haci es que tambien a mi se me cayo el internet, y porsierto ya cree la Plantilla del Proyecto Minijuego, lo unico que falta del proyecto es poner los minijuegos que falta por crear y mas nada bueno eso es todo Frio123 Giova 02:33 29 ene 2012 (UTC) Peach, conectate a M&S Wiki. Necesito crear las plantillas y artículos :S Princesa Daisy Archivo:icyfox44.gif 20:35 29 ene 2012 (UTC) Sorry. Bueno, Ok. Gracias :) Princesa Daisy Archivo:icyfox44.gif 20:39 29 ene 2012 (UTC) Estoy enferma, aburrida, dibujando, jugando al DS y en el Facebook.... Prometó conectarme mañana, llevo 4 horas en la compu (en otras wikis). En serio, mañana me conecto a las 5:40 p.m, ¿ok? Bye. Princesa Daisy Archivo:icyfox44.gif 21:17 29 ene 2012 (UTC) Si realmente me gusta debido a que trata de Super Mario 3D Land y porque tiene el trage Tanooki el cual es mi favorito Frio123 Giova 21:42 29 ene 2012 (UTC) Juega Mari Party 8, tu dices que lo tienes Frio123 Giova 21:55 29 ene 2012 (UTC) Si sigue con el proyecto Minijuegos, porque realmente no se que minijuegos hay no consigo informacion Frio123 Giova 22:12 29 ene 2012 (UTC) sI Peach ya lo hise se que estava muy corto lo de Nintendo Gamecube pero ya lo alargue y tambien hise uno un tanto largo el de Nintendo 64 Frio123 Giova 22:40 29 ene 2012 (UTC) Aque te refieres explicate Frio123 Giova 22:55 29 ene 2012 (UTC) sI ok pero no egsajere esta bien hay dice todo, y si , tengo Mario Kart Ds pero ya se porque yo no sabia nada de eso de la clave lo(lo que me preguntaste ayer) es porque yo lo tengo para pc al igual que el Mario Kart Wii y ya me tengo que ir despues ablamos Frio123 Giova 23:00 29 ene 2012 (UTC) Re Peach porque no vamos haciendo las reglas de la wikia? Frio123 Giova 22:33 30 ene 2012 (UTC) ok peach y perdon con el proyecto Minijuegos, porque no encuentro el nombre de ningun minijuegos. Bueno empezare con las reglas y cuando termine una paste te enviare la pagina para ver si te gusta haci Frio123 Giova 22:38 30 ene 2012 (UTC) Reglas Listo Peach lee las reglas`Wiki Mario Party:Reglas, puedes cambiar algo si lo deseas, pero lo que dice en la ultima parte que es:Si un usuario falla 4 veces con estas reglas tendra un bloque minimo de 1 semana(haci sea un administrador o incluso la misma fundadora) puse eso lo de los administradores y la fundadora para que se justo Frio123 Giova 23:30 30 ene 2012 (UTC) Hola Peach, como te lo prometi, me conecto a las 5:43! :D Pues.... (*Achuuu!*) estoy enferma, tengo infeccion en la garganta. Qué horror! D: Princesa Daisy Archivo:icyfox44.gif 23:43 30 ene 2012 (UTC) Al rato voy al doctor. Yo te digo cuando me valla. Princesa Daisy Archivo:icyfox44.gif 23:52 30 ene 2012 (UTC) Ya me voy al doctor. Bye! Princesa Daisy Archivo:icyfox44.gif 23:58 30 ene 2012 (UTC) Si lo vi y agregaste unas buenas que creo que yo e fallado con algunas Frio123 Giova 00:18 31 ene 2012 (UTC) Hola Peach 112, si vas a New Super Mario Wiki verás un nuevo Logo, ¿Que te parece? Rey dedede (DreamLand) (Pop Star) 02:06 31 ene 2012 (UTC) Hola Peachy, ya estoy mejor :) Que haces? Yo comiendo un rico atún, yummy! Princesa Daisy Archivo:icyfox44.gif 22:18 31 ene 2012 (UTC) Mi proyecto Aventuras de MP esta al 100%! Hoy lo empiezo, ah y si va ser oficial. Princesa Daisy Archivo:icyfox44.gif 22:31 31 ene 2012 (UTC) Si, ya las vi, ¡estan geniales! Mmm, pues ya esta arreglado la sección del proyecto. Princesa Daisy Archivo:icyfox44.gif 22:39 31 ene 2012 (UTC) Empiezo con mi proyecto. Como se llamara el primer capitulo? Que tal "Comienzo"? Princesa Daisy Archivo:icyfox44.gif 22:49 31 ene 2012 (UTC) Oye... Puedes ser editora, ilustradora, ayudante, lo que tu quieras. Yo soy la creadora (obvio). Princesa Daisy Archivo:icyfox44.gif 22:59 31 ene 2012 (UTC) Peach no crees que deverianos cambiar el articulo destacado, yo sugiero con artículos destacado a Mii o a Mario Party 9 debido a que son las paginas que tienen mas editores. Que dices?Frio123 Giova 01:59 1 feb 2012 (UTC) Respuesta #Yo la vi hoy, es genial, dear. ¡Y aparece Sonic! :3 #Okays. #Síi, yo me encargo de los minijuegos de MPDS y MP8 :B Postada: ¿Por qué cacas pusiste la discusión de nuevo? xD --''Daisy Aran'' 04:49 3 nov 2012 (UTC). Okay. Eso lo que hice, pero se borró la primer discusión *llora* D: --''Daisy Aran'' 06:12 3 nov 2012 (UTC). Maligna (?) --''Daisy Aran'' 06:20 3 nov 2012 (UTC). Shigeru Miyamoto Oye cree la pagina de Shigeru Miyamoto, pero. si quieres la puedes editar: http://es.marioparty.wikia.com/wiki/Shigeru_Miyamoto DarkLink89 (Mi discusión) 05:50 11 nov 2012 (UTC) Fondo hola アシュリ lo que sea que signifique eso XD, lo de el fondo, no te va a servir por lo esta poniendo el la area del Panel de Administración, veras en fondo actual que esta es grande por lo cual tuvo que ponerlo en MediaWiki:Wikia.css puedes verlo es el ultimo codigo de la pagina que dice fondo, bueno si quieres volver a poner fondo en el panel de admn debes quitar ese código y después te funcionara a la perfección Por cierto te gusta me nueva firma parecida a la de Maestro Dedede Frio123 Muro Contribuciones Segido Mis Blog no se a que plantilla te refieres XD, bueno cuando quieras te digo lo de media wikia en super mario wiki en el chat para que me entiendas me jor ;) Frio123 Muro Contribuciones Segido Mis Blog 15:59 2 dic 2012 (UTC)